Dearly Beloved
by sadtomato
Summary: A sweet little slash story about Edward and Jasper's wedding night- inspired by Pervy Picspirations on the PPSS Blog. Yes, you heard me: SLASH! Boys kissing boys! Rated M.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at slash... it is pathetically sappy... inspired by Emmy's Pervy Picspiration, Nov 5, 2010, on the PPSS blog. Check out www(dot)pervpackssmutshack(dot)com if you want to see the cute boys that inspired this story.**

**Thanks to AFWife2 for pre-reading and coming up with the title! She's a sweetheart. Follow her on twitter! Heck, follow me on twitter at sadtomatoFF!**

**Oh, yeah: I don't own Twilight, obviously, or Jasper/Edward. Or fabulous gay weddings. **

* * *

I clasp Jasper's hand tightly, trying to calm my nerves. I'm tingling with excitement, waiting in the living room of my parents' lake house for our names to be called. Our friends and family are all outside, scattered at tables placed in the yard for the reception. We had asked for a moment together-just the two of us-before being introduced, and I know that this is our last chance to be alone for hours.

He rests his free hand on my cheek, turning to face me so he can look into my eyes. He smiles softly and presses a sweet, chaste kiss to my lips.

"I can't believe we're really married," he says, whispering the words against my skin.

"Mmm, Jasper. Me either. I'm so glad... I love you so fucking much," I tell him, leaning into his body. He wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly, and I angle for a proper kiss. He doesn't disappoint, curling his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck and holding me against him as he kisses me forcefully. When he pulls away, I'm panting, desperate for more. I lean forward to draw him into another kiss, but he chuckles and pulls back.

"Song's almost over, baby. We're up," he whispers, straightening my lapel. I do the same for him, then brush my fingers through my hair quickly. He takes my hand again, and we listen to the music fade out as Emmett's voice booms through the speaker system set up for the occasion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome-for the first time as a married couple-my baby bro and his new husband, Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock!" The doors open from the outside and the sight absolutely takes my breath away. Jasper places his hand on my lower back, propelling me forward as we step out onto the deck. The sun is setting over the water, creating a stunning backdrop for the elegant scene in the backyard. As we walk through the crowd, shaking hands and accepting hugs, I am overwhelmed with the outpouring of love from so many people that are close to us. Jasper stays close, never losing contact, kissing my cheek and squeezing my hand as we make our way towards our table.

"Is this us?" Jasper says, as we finally reach our destination. My little sister has organized the music, and she's playing some standards as the catering staff start to serve our guests. He holds my chair out for me, and I blush as I sit down. I'm waiting for him to notice the surprise I'd planned for him, but he doesn't see it right away. He's talking to his mother, on our left, and fiddling with his napkin. He turns back to me, reaching under the table to squeeze my leg briefly before reaching for the basket of bread.

By the time we've finished our salad and been served our main course, he still hasn't noticed. I ignore my filet mignon, reaching forward to pick up Jasper's placecard. "Do you like these, baby? Alice and I made them." He nods enthusiastically, taking the placecard from my hand and examining the calligraphy.

"Of course, babe. It's perfect," he says, leaning over to kiss my cheek. He sets his card back on the table, and I watch his face as his eyes flicker to my placecard. They grow wide, and the corners of his mouth start to twitch up slowly. He looks back at me, and I laugh as his smile turns into a full-on grin.

"Fuck, that's so sweet, Edward. It looks so good like that," he says, fingering the lettering on my placecard that says "Mr. Edward Whitlock."

"Jesus, I thought you'd never notice," I tell him, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Just for tonight?" he asks, still tracing a finger over the letters of my new name. We've been going back and forth about this forever; I had never planned on changing my name, but it's important to Jasper that we share a last name. We debated over Whitlock-Cullen and Cullen-Whitlock and even tried to create a new name by combining the two. He argued that he was known professionally and couldn't change his name, but I was just starting out as a teacher and could easily make the switch. I hadn't made my final decision until I was writing out the placecards last week-when I wrote it for the frist time, I knew instantly that I wanted to be a Whitlock.

"No, baby. Forever," I whisper. I see a single tear drop from his eye as he leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much," he breathes against my lips, just before he kisses me fiercely. It's a little too passionate for polite company, but I don't care-all I care about at that moment is my new husband and the life we're going to build.

The chorus of "woohoo!" and "save something for the honeymoon!" finally gets to Jasper, and he pulls away. He acknowledges the cheers sheepishly by raising his glass, much to the delight of our friends.

While we're finishing dinner, Emmett stands up to give a toast. He was furious when Jasper and I told him that we didn't plan to have attendants at our wedding; he quickly declared himself the Best Man anyway.

"I was so honored when Jasper and Edward asked me to be the Best Man at their wedding," he says, earning a chuckle from those of us in the know. "I thought about coming up here to tell you some childhood stories about Eddie, but I think I'll spare him that embarrassment for now. I do want to tell you, baby bro, that I love you. And I promise not to tell Jasper about the time you called 911 because you put aluminum foil in the microwave." The crowd laughs as he embarrasses me anyway, and I tuck my face against Jasper's shoulder, hiding.

"And Jasper, I couldn't have picked a better guy for Edward. I'm so glad he found a gay dude who likes football," he says, relieved, and Jasper chuckles. I'm still leaning against him, but I turn my head so I can see Emmett again. "I'm honored to count you as my brother now, Jasper. To the happy couple!" he shouts, raising his glass. The crowd murmurs their cheer as well, everyone sipping champagne. Jasper kisses me chastely at the sound of knives tinkling against the crystal glasses.

Jasper takes the microphone next, pulling me up to stand next to him as he addresses the crowd. He thanks everyone for coming and recognizes the people who helped us plan the reception. I flush when the guests clink their knives against their glasses again, and Jasper kisses me soundly. He shuts off the microphone and moves to set it down on the table, but I reach out and stop him. I hadn't planned to say anything, but I find myself moved to tell everyone just how much this day means to me. Jasper hands me the microphone, switching it back on. He raises an eyebrow in question but wraps his hand around my waist supportively.

"Hi, everyone," I mumble, nervous now that all eyes are on me. "I just... I just need to say thank you, to all of you. I have to say... Sorry, I'm not very god at this kind of thing. Let me just say this..." I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"I uh... I realized I was gay when I was thirteen. I found Emmett's stash of playboys under his bed and I remember flipping through them thinking, 'Huh. Not for me.' I knew my family would support me when I came out, and my parents were truly awesome about it. My brother and sister were great, too, and never treated me any differently. But... other people treated me differently. Kids at school were awkward, and sometimes mean. And... I felt different. I had always wanted to grow up to have my own family, and I thought that was out of the question for me after I came out. I thought I'd never have romance, never have a wedding, never have children," I say, my voice threatening to crack. I pause, clearing my throat, and Jasper squeezes me reassuringly.

"What I want to tell you is that this night... it's a dream come true for me. I have the man of my dreams by my side, friends and family here to celebrate, and even a wedding cake with two grooms on top!" Everyone chuckles, and I relax a little bit against Jasper's side. "I am overwhelmed by the love and acceptance you've shown us. Thank you for helping to make my dreams come true." I raise my glass, my hand shaking as tears threaten to spill down my cheeks. The guests toast us once again, and I turn to face Jasper, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugs me tightly, and I swipe my tears away while I'm not facing the guests.

"You're my dream, baby," he whispers, his lips brushing against my ear.

"I love you," I tell him. He holds me for a minute longer, giving me time to get my emotions in check, before we sit down again. Alice drags us to our feet after a few minutes to share our first dance. I have been nervous about dancing in front of everyone, but Jasper spins me expertly around the makeshift dance floor as Frank Sinatra croons, "It Had To Be You." When our first dance is over, we both dance with our mothers-switching partners halfway through. After that it becomes a free-for-all. Alice's playlist is a big hit, alternating some slow, romantic standards with more upbeat party songs. Earlier in the week, I threatened to destroy her shoe collection if she included "The Electric Slide."

When we cut the cake, I remind Jasper that he promised not to smash it against my face. He nods, serious, and feeds me a small, manageable bite. I smile, licking a tiny bit of frosting off of his thumb, and his eyes flash with lust. I have to resist the urge to suck his thumb into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it.

As we walk away from the cake table, hand in hand, I see Emmett talking on his cell phone. He points to Jasper, giving him a thumbs up, and nods toward the lake. I turn to Jasper, confused, and he smiles shyly. "I have a surprise for you, too," he says, pulling me down towards the pier. We stand on the tiny dock, Jasper behind me with his arms around my waist.

"What is it, Jasper?" I ask, searching the water for something I'm missing. I don't hear any boats approaching, and I don't know what else it could be.

"You'll see," he whispers, pressing his lips against my neck. I can't help but moan softly when his tongue darts out to swipe against my skin. I wiggle slightly in his grasp, feeling his cock stir against my ass.

"Let's just leave, now. Go to the hotel?" I suggest, turning my head so I can look up at him.

"Not yet," he says, kissing my lips gently. "Look," he says, turning his eyes to the sky.

Just as I turn my head, a brilliant explosion of red bursts through the sky. It's followed by a few smaller bursts, pink sparkles fluttering through the inky night before fading. I hear voices gathering behind us as our guests ooh and ahh at the fireworks. I lean against Jasper, content, watching the different shapes and colors as they shoot through the sky.

"It's beautiful," I tell him. He murmurs sweet, loving words to me as we stand there, our necks craned to see the display.

As soon as it's over, I know I need to be alone with him. My heart is bursting and I need to show him how I feel. I turn to face my husband, kissing him softly, and ask him if it's time to go.

"We can stay a little longer, if you'd like?" he offers, snaking his hand up under the back of my jacket. His palm presses flat against my lower back, pulling me in closer, and I whimper at the feeling of his hard body pressed against mine.

"No, I need you," I whisper, tilting my hips against his so he can feel my erection.

"Fuck, let's get out of here," he said, biting down on my earlobe gently. We pull apart, taking a moment to breathe and fix each other's ties before we head back up to the party. It takes almost an hour of saying goodbyes before we can dive into the limo Emmett had graciously rented for the evening. The driver confirms our destination before rolling up the privacy screen. Jasper's eyes flash to mine and he leans over to the controls, pressing the "lock" button to ensure the driver won't peek.

Before I can blink he's pressing me back against the seat, kissing me passionately, sliding his hands up under my jacket. He's rough, biting my bottom lip and tugging at my hair, and my hips buck up against his. He pulls off my bow tie, unbuttoning my shirt so he can kiss down my neck. His hand is between our bodies, rubbing against my cock.

"Jasper... baby it's only like a twenty minute drive to the hotel..." I protest. He ignores me, unbuttoning my pants and pulling down the zipper. He drops down to the floor in front of me, pulling my pants and my boxers down over my hips to release my straining cock. He settles between my legs, smiling up at me.

"Plenty of time," he says, wrapping his fingers around my shaft. He strokes me slowly, teasing, before he leans down to lick the pre-cum dripping from the tip of my cock. He wraps his lips around the head, sucking gently and tapping his tongue against the slit.

"Jasper, stop teasing," I beg, desperate to feel the heat of his mouth around me. He smiles around my dick before dropping his head to take me further into his mouth. I wish I had a camera to capture this moment: Jasper, in a tuxedo, with his sexy red lips wrapped around me. He hums as he pulls back up, swirling his tongue around the head once before he dives back down. It's not long before I'm panting and whimpering at his ministrations. He wraps his hands under my knees, pulling me down further so my ass is at the very edge of the seat. He pushes my pants down a little further, never faltering in his rhythm while he adjusts his position.

He wraps his right hand around my waist, holding me steady, while his left hand slides up my torso. He pauses to pinch a nipple through the thin fabric of my shirt, and my back arches automatically at the sharp sensation. His hand slithers up, stroking my neck softly, cupping my chin. His index finger traces my lips, and I look down to see Jasper's eyes staring up at me as he bobs up and down on my cock. He presses his finger against my lips and I open my mouth for him. He thrusts his index finger in and out of my mouth, matching the rhythm of his own movements. I nip at his finger, and he lets his teeth scrape gently against my shaft in retaliation.

After a minute he withdraws his finger and I feel his left hand between my legs. The wet finger that had been in my mouth presses against my ass. I moan and thrash as he inches his finger inside me, and Jasper has to move his right hand to my stomach to stop my hips from thrusting up into his mouth.

"Oh god, Jasper, I'm so fucking close," I cry, threading my fingers through his blond curls. My orgasm is building, threatening to overtake me any second. Jasper's finger starts to thrust in and out of me just as he doubles his efforts on my dick. "Gonna cum, baby," I tell him, losing myself in the sensations of Jasper pushing and pulling against me with his finger and his mouth. My eyes squeeze closed and I see the fireworks replaying against my eyelids. I shout Jasper's name, over and over, as my cum spills into his mouth. I force myself to open my eyes and watch Jasper swallow it hungrily.

As I come down, he pulls his finger out of my ass gently and lets my cock slip from his lips. He presses a soft kiss to my belly, pulling up my boxers and my tuxedo pants before he fixes them. I'm panting, spent, and slightly embarrassed that I was so loud. Jasper crawls up to sit next to me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.

"Do you think he heard...?" I ask, gesturing towards the privacy screen between us and the driver.

Jasper grins. "I fucking hope so. I'm pretty proud of making you scream, husband," he says. I kiss his jaw and rest my hand on his crotch, feeling his cock straining against his pants.

"I want this," I whisper, kissing his neck.

"Oh, you're gonna get it," he growls. Just as I reach for his zipper, the car rolls to a stop. He kisses my cheek when I whine in frustration, promising that we'll be alone in the hotel room soon. The hotel we're staying in is known for being gay friendly, so I don't shy away from Jasper as we check in.

"Ahh, Mr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock, welcome!" The cheerful desk clerk smiles at us, asking about the wedding before she explains our accommodations. "Congratulations!" she calls as we walk away, Jasper carrying both of our overnight bags over his shoulder. He taps his foot impatiently as we wait for the elevator. As soon as we step inside, he pushes me against the far wall, kissing me desperately. Our bags drop to the floor and he pulls away from the kiss, spinning me around to face the wall. I can feel him hard against me through our layers of clothing, and he thrusts his hips against me.

"You want this?" he asks, echoing my words from the limo.

"Yes," I moan, pushing back against him. The elevator dings for our floor, and Jasper steps back. I turn to face him, my chest heaving with excitement, and shiver when I see the hungry look in his eyes. I lean down, scooping up our overnight bags, and push him out of the elevator. He checks the room number, leading me down the hall. He fumbles with the keycard a few times before the door beeps in approval. He reaches back and takes my hand, pulling me into the suite with him. Neither of us stops to do the normal hotel room inspection-we ignore the bathroom, leave the room service menu untouched. He pulls me straight towards the king sized bed.

He reaches for our bags and takes them from me before dropping them on the floor. When I dreamed about this night, I always pictured us undressing each other slowly and tenderly. Now that we're standing here, married, I can't imagine anything other than ripping the clothes from his body. He has the same idea, and he kisses me as he tugs at my jacket, pulling it off of my shoulders. I mirror his actions, pulling his jacket off before I get to work on his tie and his shirt. When we're both shirtless and I feel his bare chest against mine I kiss him harder, pushing him down onto the bed. I pull of his shoes and socks, kicking off my own, and then tug his pants down over his hips.

"Fuck, Jasper..." I mumble, sliding a finger under the waistband of his tight red briefs. "You look so hot," I tell him, leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Take them off, baby," he growls, pushing my head down towards his lap. I press a tender kiss against his cock while it's still covered by the red cloth, working my way up to the waistband. Taking it between my teeth, I tug down on the elastic slowly. Jasper lifts his hips, making it easier for me to slide the material down over his body. I feel my lips graze his cock and his balls as I slide the underwear down his legs, pulling it off over his feet. I straighten up, kneeling in front of him with his briefs dangling from my lips.

"Goddammit, Edward, you look so fucking hot like that," he says, sitting up. He bends over so his face is close to mine and whispers, "Maybe I'll have to gag you with those later." I whimper in approval and Jasper laughs before tugging his underwear free from my mouth. He tosses them aside before reaching down for my hand, pulling me up on the bed with him. He guides me up to the headboard and I lay my head on the fluffy pillows.

Jasper tugs at my pants and pulls them down my legs along with my boxers. He's kneeling on the bed, at my feet, and looking up and down my naked body. He bends to kiss my ankles, my knees, my thighs, working his way up. He ignores my throbbing erection, instead pressing his mouth against my hips on either side. I hiss when his cheek brushes against my cock.

"Shhh, baby," he says, peppering my stomach with kisses. "Patience." I groan, frustrated, because I don't want to be patient anymore-I'm dying to feel him inside me. He lingers on my chest, kissing my nipples and running his fingers through the light sprinkling of hair there. He bites at my nipples playfully and I call out his name.

"Jasper! Mmm... feels good. Jasper, please... please, I want you," I beg, pulling his face up to mine. He kisses me deeply, his body stretched out over mine, and I lose myself in his taste. I feel his cock pressing against mine, his hips thrusting against mine frantically, his hands squeezing my ass.

He pulls away, nuzzling my neck before he whispers, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Whitlock," I whisper, reminding him. His smile is dazzles me, and I can see the love and lust mixing in his eyes.

"Edward Whitlock," he says. His hand reaches down to grip my cock, and he strokes me while he whispers my new name.

"Jasper and Edward Whitlock," I tell him. "The Whitlocks." He throws his head back, laughing, and I chuckle underneath him. He kisses me again, his hand still moving surely over my dick, and I tug gently on his hair, pulling him back.

"Jasper?" I ask.

"Yeah, baby?" he answers, straining to escape my grip so he can kiss me again.

"I wanna make love to my husband, now," I tell him. He smiles, tugging himself free so he can kiss me again before he pulls back, sitting up on his knees.

"Me too," he says, turning and reaching over to the side of the bed. I hear him unzipping his overnight bag and I squirm in anticipation. He tosses a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed, smiling down at me. He pats the inside of my thigh and I spread my legs for him, watching as he straddles my thigh before settling on his knees between my legs. I automatically draw my knees up, my feet flat on the bed, ready for him. I watch as he opens the bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand before clicking the cap closed.

I feel his warm hand close around my cock and his finger pressing against my ass. The lube makes it slide in easily this time, and I squirm against him, begging silently for more. He gives me exactly what I need, sliding a second lube-coated finger inside me. I moan at the feeling of him stretching me, feeling his fingers prepare me for his cock.

"Good?" he asks, still stroking my cock lazily as his fingers push and pull at my entrance.

"So fucking good," I answer lifting my hips to meet his hand. He adds another finger, and I wince as he stretches me further. He works them in and out slowly, lovingly, so familiar with what my body needs. When I feel my muscles relax around him I start to push back, my eyes locked on Jasper's thick cock as it bobs close to mine.

He leans down to kiss me, his fingers still inside me, and lingers with his face over mine, looking into my eyes. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too. So much," I answer, straining to lift my head so I can kiss him. "Please Jasper, I'm ready," I tell him, touching my forehead to his before I let my head flop back on the pillow.

He removes his fingers and I groan at the empty feeling, wiggling my hips uncomfortably. I watch as he rolls a condom down his cock, stroking it a few times before guiding it to my entrance. He pours some more lube onto his fingers, spreading it over his length and working it into my hole.

Jasper looks into my eyes, one hand on my thigh and one guiding his cock into my ass. I bite my lip, reveling in the fullness, and moan as he rocks back and forth, entering me slowly. He pushes in further and further, giving me time to adjust, until he's fully seated inside me.

Our sex life has always been amazing and varied, and Jasper never fails to thrill me with some new, kinky idea... but at this moment-making love with him as my husband for the first time-I feel closer to him than ever, and incredibly turned on. He's slow and gentle, moving in long, slow strokes, caressing my skin lovingly. I move with him, pushing my hips up to meet his.

"Does it feel good, Edward?" he asks, punctuating his question with a sharper thrust. His hand, still coated with lube, wraps around my dick and starts stroking in time to his thrusts.

"Yeah," I answer, breathing heavily, feeling my balls start to tighten as he speeds up.

"Mmm, baby. I want to watch you cum, okay? Cum all over yourself for me. I'm so close, Edward," he pants, driving into me now, his hand flying over my cock. "Cum for me, Edward," he hisses, his face twisted as he tries to fight off his own climax. The sight of him losing control drives me over the edge; I explode, my cum shooting out and landing all over my stomach and Jasper's hand. My cock slips from his fingers as he lifts his hand to grip my knee, pushing against it for leverage as he thrusts into me roughly. He tosses his head back as he cums, shouting my name as he stills inside me.

He falls against me, gasping for breath, and I stroke his hair softly. He stretches up so he can reach my face and kisses my lips, tracing them gently with his tongue. He nuzzles my cheek, our stubble rubbing together, and I kiss his shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and rub his back tenderly.

After we both catch our breath, he pulls his softening cock out of me slowly so he can remove the condom. He looks around for a trash can and frowns when he doesn't see one. He crawls off the bed, leaning down to kiss my cheek before he pads off to the bathroom. I flip on a light switch, looking around the fancy hotel room for the first time. I notice a bottle of champagne in a silver bucket, along with a basket of fruit. I stretch my legs and crawl out of bed, stumbling over to the champagne just as Jasper flips on the light switch in the bathroom.

"Sweet! Edward, come look at this!" he calls. I carry the champagne with me, meeting Jasper in the doorway. The bathroom is huge, a tub big enough for two taking up most of the space. There's also a glass-walled shower and a double sink stocked with amenities.

"This looks nice," I whisper, pressing my lips against Jasper's shoulder blade.

"Wanna take a bath?" he asks, turning to face me. I nod eagerly, and he reaches for the bottle of champagne in my hand. "What's this?" he asks.

"I don't know, it was in the other room. There's fruit, too." He takes the bottle from me, setting it on the counter, and moves to the bathtub. He turns on the tap, holding his fingers under the water until it's the right temperature.

"Come here, baby," he says, leaning back against the sink. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me while we wait for the tub to fill, whispering dirty words and promises of another round before we fall asleep.

He helps me settle into the tub and grabs the bottle of champagne before climbing in himself. He rips off the gold foil and pops the cork expertly before looking sheepishly at the bathroom counter. "Shit, I forgot glasses," he says, moving to lift himself out of the tub.

"Fuck it," I tell him, swiping the bottle from his hand. "To us!" I shout, before tilting my head back and drinking directly from the bottle. Jasper laughs, grabbing for the bottle, and echoes my toast. We stay in the tub until it cools, sharing kisses and champagne, celebrating together as a married couple.

* * *

**A/N: Really sappy, right? I kind of want to write some kinky honeymoon sex... Y/N? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
